


A Little Bit Of Redemption

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A slight branching off that leads to the same outcome, Requested so Mabel gets a character arch, Weirdmageddon, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: "Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it. EENIE... MEENIE... MINEE...""Wait!"-In which Mabel feels guilty and tries to do something stupid.-For waldorkler on Tumblr





	

“Alright, Ford. Time’s up. I’ve got the kids. I think I’m gonna kill one of ‘em now just for the heck of it. EENIE… MEENIE… MINEE…” “Wait!” A shaky voice cuts him off. He looks down to find that Mabel was the source of the interruption.

“Yes Shooting Star?” He asks, curious as to how this will play out.

“Don’t hurt Dipper. You can kill me. Just don’t hurt him or anyone else.”

“Mabel, WAIT!” Dipper screams.

“So, you’re sacrificing yourself?” Bill asks, completely ignoring him. Mabel nods, looking scared but resolute.

“Mabel, no! You can’t!” Dipper’s almost crying now. Mabel shifts round slightly in Bill’s grip to face him.

“Yes I can. I have to.” She replies softly. Dipper shakes his head quickly.

“No you don’t! Why does it have to be you?!”

“It’s only right that I die. I’m the reason that this is happening right now. _I_ gave Bill the rift. I caused  _all_ of this.” She’s crying now. So is Dipper.

“But you didn’t know! If you had known it was Bill you wouldn’t have done it!” He exclaims. Mabel pauses.

“Wouldn’t I?” She ponders. “I wonder.”

“You wouldn’t have.” Dipper tells her firmly, but she just shakes her head before turning to Stan and Ford.

“Grunkle Stan, I had so much fun with you this summer. And Grunkle Ford, I didn’t know you for very long but you’re so kind and smart. I hope, when you get out of this mess, that Dipper decides to take your apprenticeship. I’m glad our parents forced us to come down here this summer. It wasn’t for very long but I’ve made so many friends who I’m going to miss so much.” They’re all crying now. Openly.

“Mabel.” Says Stan in between choked sobs. “You really don’t have to do this.” Mabel once again shakes her head before looking up at Bill and nodding.

“I’m ready.”

“Finally Shooting Star! I was getting worried that you were gonna back out!” Slowly, he lifts up Mabel so she’s opposite his eye.

“Later Shooting Star!” Bill cackles. He turns red as he prepares to turn her to dust and then-

“Wait! I surrender!” And then both twins are dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Bill floats over to where Ford is yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short so I might come back and edit this at some point. But maybe not. This was requested by waldorkler on Tumblr by the way. It gives Mabel a bit more of a character arch, I guess? I mean, she's great but she slowly got more selfish but the show ended too quickly for her to redeem herself.
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)


End file.
